1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rotatable display with special effects and being electromotor operated, such as an animated winged flying butterfly, bee or the like, and which form part of an advertising display.
2. Background Information
U.S. Pat. No. 4,180,932, issued Jan. 1, 1980, entitled "Animated Plant Display", discloses butterflies mounted on a wire which is secured to a housing. A platform adjacent the wires rotates while the wires themselves are stationary and do not rotate. As the platform rotates it successively strikes the wires to cause vibrations in the wire, and in the simulated butterfly. It does not rely on centrifugal force and rotative wire movement to direct the butterfly in an annular path, but rather the butterfly movement is constrained to a straight line.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,477,157, issued Nov. 19, 1969, entitled "Advertising Display", shows a device simulating a firefly mounted on a flexible support which in turn is anchored in an angularly oriented flippable holding member. The member is attached to a rotatable shaft having a loose connection and imparts a jerking motion on the member. However, the angular movement in this device is not as a result of centrifugal force, but is an irregular movement caused by the loose connection and the type of flippable holding member to which a steel spring is attached.